mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Milliard vs. Brandon Saling
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. Greg Franklin was the ref. Saling landed a leg kick, it got caught, he stuffed a single, Milliard got another single to guard. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Milliard landed three right hands to the body. Four minutes. Milliard landed a right hand to the ribs and another to the head. Saling was cut by the right eyebrow. Milliard landed a left elbow. Three thirty-five. That was a nasty cut. The fight was above the eyelid but below the eyebrow there. Three fifteen. Milliard landed a right hand. Three minutes. "Kneebar, baby!" Milliard landed a left elbow. Saling was looking rough there. Two thirty-five. Milliard landed a slicing left elbow. Saling was a mess. Two fifteen with a big left elbow. Another left elbow. The ref stood them up, the crowd applauded. Saling smiled. Two minutes as Saling blocked a neck kick partially. Saling missed a spinning back fist. Milliard landed a big left hook to the clinch, they exchanged knees. One thirty-five. Milliard landed a shoulder strike. He broke with a right hand. One fifteen. Milliard landed a good leg kick, Saling smiled. One minute. Milliard landed a leg kick. Saling kept coming forward. Thirty-five. Saling landed a right hand and another. He ate a flush high kick there and nodded, acknowledging it. He said "You caught me." Fifteen. Milliard landed a counter right hook. He circled out. The first round ended. 10-9 Milliard. The doctor checked Saling out. "Work that jab, he's a Muay Thai guy. Just keep backing him up," Saling's corner told him. The second round began and they touched gloves. Saling blocked another high kick and ate a nice leg kick. Four thirty-five as Milliard got a good double to half-guard. Milliard appears to have the strength and size advantage. Four fifteen. It was paying off there. Four minutes. Saling defended a guillotine. "Out! Out!" Milliard thought of a D'arce choke, got one hook there. Three thirty left. Milliard lost a hook. This is live, remember? Saling turtled up. Three minutes as Milliard went to side control. Milliard pinned the arm briefly. Two thirty-five as he had the back again. Two fifteen as Milliard got one hook. Milliard got the other, lost both there. Two minutes with three right hands. Saling stood to the standing back position. Milliard got a single to half-guard there nicely. One thirty-five. Milliard had the back. "Work the head, work the body!" "Work that body, Greg!" Milliard kneed the body nicely. One fifteen. "Knee!" Milliard kneed the body hard with one minute, and the face as Saling stood to the clinch. Greg broke kneeing the body. Milliard landed a leg kick. Saling was tough as hell, he kept coming. Fifteen. Milliard landed a left hook there nicely. The second round ended. Milliard took a deep breath as he walked to his corner. "You won both of them rounds, baby, you end it here, we don't go for the judge here," Milliard's corner told him. "Get them elbows, he is open, man." 10-9 Milliard. "Don't let this shit go to the judges." The third round began. Milliard landed a leg kick and a high kick. Four thirty. Saling kept coming. Four fifteen as Milliard landed a left hook. Saling landed a right hand and a right hook and a left hook. Four fifteen. Saling was reckless, his nose was bleeding. Four minutes. Milliard landed a jab. Three thirty-five. "Set it up, Brandon!" Three fifteen. Saling landed a right hand and they clinched. Nice right for sure. Three minutes. Milliard kneed the body. "Turn!" Milliard got a single to side control. Two thirty-five left. Milliard landed a right hand and kneed the body. "Don't hit the spine!" Two fifteen. Milliard pinned that arm briefly, had the back. Milliard had one hook. Two minutes. Milliard lost that hook. He landed five right hands, two more. One thirty-five with three right hands. Milliard landed four right hands. Saling stood eating a knee. Standing back. One fifteen. Saling missed a reverse elbow. Milliard dragged Saling down to side control. One minute. "Kimura, Greg!" Milliard landed two left elbows. Thirty remaining. Milliard mounted. Fifteen. Milliard landed a right and another and had the back with both hooks. Milliard had the choke in now, almost under the chin actually... The third round ended. 10-9 Milliard. 30-27 Milliard.